White Rose
by Izzu
Summary: A PWP if ever I'd continue this. A girl arrives to Rosenstolz Academy as the winds gave a sign of something that is about to come. On hiatus.


az: Hehe... what got into my head? Seems my hand tend to be very brilliant at writing fics than reports... And let's assume, all the japanese reference here as German... please!-! And sorry... since this story HAS NO PLOT WHATSOEVER... haha.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Meine Liebe nor did I own the tankoubons, game or the anime. (Oh, okay... my sister owned the copy of the game...) Characters is copyrights of Kaori Yuki while the manga is copyrights of Izawa Rei. No infringements are intended and no grudge was held during this production. I'd be rich if I dare say I own all of the animes that I made fics from.

And I also would like to give credits to Sakura Kinoshita and Kazuko Higashiyama for the character reference borrowed from Tactics.

* * *

Meine Liebe: White Rose

Weiß Stieg

Written by Azzie Alienna Azuani Yami Azzie

o

o

o

The headmaster silently read the newest report that he had received as a call arrived. He answered it as the speaker expressed his intentions through the phone. The headmaster nodded as he read again the piece of paper he was holding, and spoke. 'Alright... you may do as you had proposed. I'll be waiting...', said the man as he put down the phone and resumed his work--

When the headmaster left the office later, hidden in the dark corridors... Belouze-sensei walked out of the darkness as he eyed the fleeting figure.

'What are you planning now... headmaster--?

XXX

Isaac Cavendish slowly sipped his tea as he read the newest highlights on the newspaper. A faint chuckle broke as a melodious voice spoke behind him. 'I was shocked! Had you all this while... strolled around in this small town in that kind of fashion-- Sir Isaac Cavendish?', the voice spoke as Isaac turned around in annoyance and glanced at the person. But as he saw the face of the newcomer, he smiled as the other did too.

'Hey... where in Kuchen did you dug yourself into--?', he cried jokingly as the visitor grinned.

'Circumtances... my dear friend, and situations brought me here--', said the other, just as charmingly.

Isaac grinned as he invited the person to sit beside him. 'So... cut the flashy greetings, what business brought you here.. _friend_--?', he asked as emerald eyes danced cheerfully at him.

'I thought you'd never ask--'

XXX

A horse carriage elegantly stopped in front of the Rosenstoltz Academy as a petite lady walked out of it, carrying a small case and a small bag. An elderly man hurriedly offered to take the bag from her as he bowed. 'My lady... let me take your things... you should not be bothered with these kinds of intricacies...'

The young lady sighed at her butler as she waved him away. 'It was nothing... Olof-san. I can take care of myself.. you can return to the mansion already.'

The elderly man shook his head. 'Oh no... my lady, you shouldn't be addressing me like this. What would--'

'Father understands that so well of me. Don't worry... Olof. It won't be _that_ long, and I believe I had my _guardian angel _around...', said the girl as finally the old butler nodded. 'Very well... Miss Rosalie. I'll take my leave...', said the butler dejectedly as the girl laughed. 'Do go now. And give my regards to father when you returned--'

The butler bowed again as he took perch on the driver's seat. 'Take care of yourself very well... miss.', reminded the man again as he drove the horse carriage away. Rosalie chuckled again as she took her things and turned around to head towards the academy. And then, her smiles quickly evaporated as she received an unexpected greeting--

XXX

Camus Luneburg grimaced as he had to watch another Ludwig-Orphereus confrontation in front of him. Naoji and Eduard mirrored him as the other two clashed again. Ed shook his head as he sighed. 'My... till when will we be off with this nonsense anymore--', he said as his plight was ignored.

'I can't believe that you have the nerve to say you're far superior than me! To think I was said to be following under your lead--'

'Well... don't put all the blame on me!', countered Orphe as he added some more. 'It was not I who spread those words around! It was bad luck that you seemed to take the offence--'

'I had in no away offended with such petty--'

'You've acted pretty offended as I see it, probably because it's true--'

'I'd have no such nonsense coming from you--!', exclaimed Ludwig as he stormed out of the flower patch with Naoji along. Camus frantically darted towards his cousin before pausing in his steps. 'Lui--! Orphe-san!', cried Camus as he turned to face Orphereus, who had looked away in anger. Ed sighed as he nudged Orphe in vain. 'You guys--! Can't you two get along for at least a while?', cried Camus, frustrated as he too walked out of the rose garden in a hurry.

Orphe and Ed stared at Camus's retreating back in surprise as Ed scolded his friend blandly. 'Now what have you done, Orphe--? Even Camus was riled up...', he cried as Orphe shrugged. 'I... don't know. Maybe today's bad weather really kicks in--'

'Aah! Bad weather or not, let's fix this quick before anything else happens-- Come on!', urged Ed as he dragged Orphereus off to chase after their three friends--

XXX

'Lui-- wait!', cried Camus frantically as Ludwig turned abruptly towards him. Naoji only managed to lift his hands to stop him as Lui snapped aloud. 'What--'

'I said... unhand me! You disrespectful rascals!'

Ludwig, Naoji and Camus froze as they turned towards the sudden commotion as they saw a lone girl being surrounded by several of the Rosenstoltz students. Ludwig frowned as he marched towards the scene--

XXX

'Let go!', cried Rosalie in vain as she tried to throw her case towards the rude student. The case hit the lad's face as he let go of her hand. But before she could relax, the other two lads angrily threw her off to the ground as she cried painfully. She frustratedly mutter to herself about rude people before looking up to find the students being stopped by none other than the three Strahl candidates.

She blinked in surprise as she watched Naoji and Ludwig single-handedly tackled the lads and sent them away, scurrying for mercy. Ludwig scoffed at the incident as Naoji walked away to retrieve Rosalie's case. Camus walked towards her as Lui muttered angrily. 'My... what a crude example the students have shown today!'

'Are you alright--?'

Rosalie blinked as she turned to find a platinum-blond lad looking down in concern at her. 'Aa... yes. I'm alright--', stuttered the girl as Ludwig extended his hand to her. She gracefully accepted it as Camus helped her up. 'Pardon those unrueful lads. There are still some other _more_ civillized people in this academy--', commented Ludwig as Rosalie chuckled.

'Thanks... I don't know what'll happen if you guys hadn't shown up--'

'You seemed to have fared well before we came--', said Naoji as he returned the case back to the owner. Rosalie grinned as she took her case back. 'I seemed to have met a lot of people like that lately...', she chuckled absent-mindedly as she glanced back towards the three lads. 'But I hadn't expected the Strahl candidates themselves to come to my rescue...'

Naoji and Ludwig looked at her in surprise as Camus spoke. 'We couldn't walk away after seeing such things happening in front of us. Pardon me... I'm Camus Luneburg and--'

'Rosalie Rosseau--', cut Rosalie as she shook his hands lightly. She turned towards Lui and Naoji as she added. 'And you guys must be Ishizuki Naoji and Ludwig Liechtenstein. I've heard of you guys! Pleased to meet you...', exclaimed the girl happily as she glanced back towards Camus. 'Sorry... ne, Camus-kun. Forgive my abruptness. I never liked people acting so formal around me... and I've scolded my butler Olof about that many times! But hey... We're almost the same height! How nice--!', she said again, beaming at him.

'Ahaa... you're a lively one, eh? Pleased to meet you too--', greeted Naoji as Rosalie shook his hands. She smiled. 'I find it easier to get along with meeting new people without having the formalities attached. Ah, almost forgotten the reason I came here... Mind any of you three to show me the way to the headmaster's office?', inquired the girl as Ludwig spoke.

'Indeed... I'd be gladly--'

'Sure is rare to find you this hospitable--'

The three lads turned around as Rosalie's attention was diverted towards another direction. 'Orphe-! Not again...', reminded Ed as he noticed the girl. He shrugged as he bowed at her. 'My apologies... my lady, for this interuption. Let me introduce myself and my friend. Eduard Braunschweig and here is Orphereus Gorz. The five of us kind of had a slight misunderstanding not so long ago...'

Rosalie smiled. 'I'm sure you did. Ah.. I seemed to come at the bad time. Thank you anyway for the offer, Ludwig-san. I think I'll be alright if I just had Camus-san show me around--'

Naoji's eyes sparkled at the hint of her tone as he joined in. 'Miss Rosalie's right. Lui... you still need to settle the matter between both of you. Miss Rosalie... mind if I joined you too?', he said as Rosalie grinned. 'Sure--', she said as Naoji offered to take her bag for her. The three were about to head towards the main building as Ludwig spoke again.

'Lui... You can call me Lui instead of Ludwig, Rosalie-san.', he said as he smiled at her. Rosalie grinned as she curtsied towards him. 'I will... Lui-san.', she smiled sweetly as she followed Naoji and Camus into the building--

Ludwig returned to his usual cold attitude as he turned and was greeted by the amused look of Orphereus and Eduard. 'Waa... that, you never see as often--', gasped Ed as Orphe nodded. Even he failed to keep his surprise to the point that he'd almost forgotten why he and Lui had fought before.

'Indeed you hadn't--', scoffed the lad as he breezed away from the courtyard. Ed gasped at the fleeting figure as Orphe walked the opposite direction. 'Wha--t? Lui... Orphe... where are you-- damn, what's with the two of you...?', cried Eduard as he scratched his head--

XXX

Rosalie sighed as she left the windows and followed behind Naoji and Camus. 'Don't worry about them... Lui and Orphe had always been like that. And the five of us were still good as friends--', said Naoji as Camus reassured her. Rosalie smiled as she skipped along the corridors. 'But isn't it a pity--?', said Rosalie as she turned towards them. 'Lui-san and Orphe-san are pleasant people... and it'd be nice if they could get along well.'

Camus eyed her in surprise as he gasped. 'But Rosalie-san... you've just met Lui today. How could--?', he exclaimed as Rosalie grinned. 'I've got a good instinct... and perhaps, I've met Lui-san before...', she said as she winked at them. Naoji and Camus started smiling also as Naoji shrugged. 'Maybe, Lui had always been awkward in these situations...'

'But you're right... Lui was a very nice person...', said Camus as they approached the headmaster's office.

XXX

'That girl was something...', mused Eduard as he urged his stallion towards the stable. 'What do you mean--?', inquired Orphe as he halted his horse right next to him. 'She seemed like a trained diplomat... and you saw how she reacted at Lui's presence! That was the first time I saw anybody not being intimidated by his cold presence--'

'That's probably because she saw something under Lui's mask on that first glance--'

Orphe and Ed turned to greet Naoji and Camus as the two scampered towards them. Ed grinned as he saw them. 'What--? Had you two already fallen for that girl's charms? Where is she by the way--?', joked Ed as Camus tried to hide his flustered look.

'Talking with the headmaster the last time we left her. He seemed to have been expecting her arrival.', explained Naoji as Orphe took note of this. 'And it seemed there's more-- Headmaster did tell us that someone from the Strahl office would be coming and there will be a big event some time in these few days.'

'Events--?', inquired Orphe as Naoji and Camus shrugged...

XXX

The four of them continued walking past the small forest as they caught sight of the girl kneeling beside the pond by herself. The girl stood, as if sensing their presence and turned around. 'Ah... good evening! Nice place you guys got here... kinda neat.', she chirped, releasing the small rabbit that she had been holding as Camus walked up towards her. She smiled at him as the other three walked up towards her.

Rosalie looked up to find Orphe and the others looking a little troubled. She glanced towards Naoji and Camus. 'Did you... told them about what the headmaster had said?', she asked as Camus nodded. She shrugged. 'Don't worry too much...', she said as she grinned at them.

'I don't think anyone from the Strahl office would mean any harm coming here... most probably related to the future events coming this week.'

Orphe glanced at her as the girl smiled at them. 'Did you... by any chance know more about this?', he asked as Rosalie gave him an innocent look. 'Well... you can say that I knew some of the people who're going to attend. But of course... that's not why I came here...', said the girl, hurriedly. Camus frowned as he sensed something over her words.

Sensing his caution, Rosalie turned towards him as she spoke. 'Don't worry yourself about it. There is no harm.', said the girl suddenly as she bowed again. 'I guess we'll see each other again later... excuse me.', she added abruptly as she walked away.

The four lads stared at her fleeting shadow as her abrupt leave startled them. Orphe frowned as Eduard noticed Camus's uneasiness. 'Ee... Camus, anything wrong?', spoke the red-head as Naoji looked at him in concern. 'Is there something you sensed from Rosalie that's troubling you?'

The lad shook his head. 'No... but I sensed, Rosalie-san was hiding something...', said Camus uncertainly as Ed shrugged. 'About the fact that she might know more about this or the fact that she didn't tell us the reason she came here?', he asked as Camus feigned his surprise.

'I'm... not sure--', he gasped as he thought of her words. _Don't worry yourself about it. _Had she intended to tell him not to worry about her? That he should not be worrying about her true identity. _But wait... how could she knows that I'm worried?_, thought Camus in alarm as his instinct betrayed him. _Unless..._

The foursome headed back towards the school as darkness begun to set in..

/TBC/

* * *

az: I was tempted to let her use the name Rosalie Ryoukan... but that seemed improbable... XP. I've been thinking of writing a fic based on the game... but then changed my mind. Did this out of fun. Mind the OC borrowed from Tactics. Heehee... Edited. 


End file.
